


Temptation (I've lost all control)

by Thatusernameistaken



Series: Silver and Gold [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Massage, Not Beta Read, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatusernameistaken/pseuds/Thatusernameistaken
Summary: A night out with Asmo gets hot and heavy.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Silver and Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708582
Comments: 10
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, this is the first ANYTHING I've written in many years, let alone het smut, so this may be awful. Let me know. It kind of got away from me. 
> 
> Also, I did this on my phone and it hasn't been beta read. I proofread it, but I may have missed something. My phone especially likes to add in random "thneeds" so if you see one, curse Dr. Seuss and point it out. 
> 
> Songs alluded to are Flesh- Simon Curtis and Temptation- The Tea Party (also where the title came from).
> 
> My version of MC is an OC I created for something else long ago and just tweaked a bit. I will probably continue to use her in other fics, if I go through with them, because I'm hella lazy. They won't be related fics unless I put them in a series though.

"Ugh, fuck it."

Aisling stared in the mirror for a few seconds, willing her hair to magically do what she'd been attempting for the last 30 minutes. When it stayed an unruly mass of curls instead of the sexy updo she wanted, she stuck her tongue out at her reflection, grabbed her D.D.D, and stalked over to Asmo's room. She'd barely gotten one knock on his door when he pulled it open, greeting her with his usual exuberance.

"Aisling! Darling! Are you ready to go?" Even though he made it a question, it clearly didn't matter if she was ready or not, since he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him. "I'm so excited to take you to The Fall for the first time. We're going to have so much fun! You look absolutely edible, by the way."

"You know, not really a comforting statement, coming from a demon."

"Oh come now, love. You can trust me, can't you?" He glanced over at her raised eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "I promise I won't eat you.. unless you ask nicely," he added with a lascivious wink and a laugh. Honestly, if he hadn't, Aisling would have suspected an imposter. The Avatar of Lust never let a chance for innuendo pass him by.

The journey to The Fall was actually pretty enjoyable. Once one got past the sex crazed bits, he was really quite funny and pleasant to be around. It was why she so often found herself seeking out his company. His brothers were fun too, but there was something about Asmo that drew her in. It helped that he was the only one of her boys that hadn't ever threatened to kill or eat her.

When they got to the club, she was suddenly overcome with anxiety. It was loud, and crowded. She'd never been part of the club scene in the human world because of those very reasons, and it occurred to her that she was far less safe amongst all these demons. Her hold on Asmo's hand grew lax as she slowed her steps, and when he noticed she wasn't at his side, he returned and pulled her into a dark, quiet (ish) hall off the main floor.

"If you're uncomfortable, we don't have to stay," for once his voice was soft and low. Reassuring, even.

"No, you've been looking forward to coming. I'll be fine."

"That doesn't matter if you aren't having fun. I can come here anytime! I was excited to spend tonight with YOU, so if you'd rather go home or something, I'm okay with that."

"No, I want to stay! I just.. suddenly felt anxious knowing I'd be around all these demons. I just got overwhelmed, that's all. I promise."

"If you're sure...then I'll let it go. But you tell me the SECOND you want to leave." Aisling nodded, his uncharacteristic seriousness and concern immediately putting her at ease. She gently pulled at his arm, turning to head back out to the dance floor. "Oh and Ash?" She turned to see a stormy expression on his face. "NONE of these demons would dare to even THINK about touching what's mine. If they do, I will rip them apart. So put those worries aside."

With that, he reverted to his usual cheerful, somewhat flamboyant self, and dragged her out to dance. A couple of times she nearly tripped in her 5" heels trying to keep up. _Stupid tall demons and their stupid long legs_ , she grumbled to herself. Even in these ridiculous boots she was still well under 6 feet tall, and Asmo still towered over her. At least her dress was short. She never thought she'd be grateful for a miniskirt but at least it wouldn't get stepped on.

Asmo came to an abrupt halt, squealing happily as he greeted someone. Pulled out of her reverie, she noticed they'd run smack into Solomon and Simeon. Solomon took her hand and bowed low, bringing it to his lips. "Hello Aisling," he purred.

"Hello," she replied, pulling her hand out of his and turning to Simeon. "Simeon! I didn't expect you to be here."

Before he could reply, the small group was jostled by some extra enthusiastic dancers, and she felt herself wobble in her heels. _Curse these fucking things, and the tall-ass demons that made them necessary!_ she fumed to herself. Simeon gently put a steadying arm around and leaned in to be heard over the music.

"Are you going to be okay in those? Do we need to hold you up to dance?" He was clearly amused, and with anyone else she would have been terribly embarrassed, but the sweet angel never made her feel self-conscious. Why he spent so much time with that shifty Solomon was beyond her.

"I'll be fine! But I wouldn't say no to a dance partner, since mine seems to be preoccupied," she glanced at Asmo who was busy being fawned over by a handful of lesser demons, and Solomon. Despite how he tried to act so casual about his relationship with Asmo, it was clear he was as smitten as anyone else. Simeon merely smiled and offered his arm, and they waded into the crowd.

She had a surprisingly fun time dancing with Simeon. For as reserved as he usually seemed, he really let loose at the club. And since he was the type to be friendly with pretty much everyone, they ended up dancing with a few other demons from R.A.D. Aisling was starting to feel bad for being so standoffish to anyone outside of the brothers, until one demon tried to get a little too familiar with her. At first he just danced closer and closer, but then his hands went wandering. She kept slapping his hands and moving away, Simeon trying to make sure he was always between her and Handsy McGee. Unfortunately he managed to get close enough to grab her and pull her close, one hand going under her skirt.

It was all a blur. She kicked at him, Simeon pulled her to his side with a growl, looking as though he was going to finally lose his cool and throw down with this demon. Which, she thought, might have been worth it to finally see Simeon lose his shit. Before that could happen though, Asmo and Solomon were there. Asmo had manifested his demon form, and all Aisling could think was that it was so weird to see him actually angry. It was like watching a sunflower suddenly sprout thorns. He stood nose to nose with the offending demon, wings trembling in agitation.

"Excuse me, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry Asmo, I didn't realize she was here with you."

"And that fucking matters how? Don't just go molesting people who don't want you to!"

Suddenly the situation got to be too much for Aisling, and she started laughing uncontrollably. It was practically maniacal, and almost totally devoid of any actual humor. Everyone involved abruptly turned to stare at the human who had clearly lost her damn mind.

"I'm sorry but those words coming from YOU just struck me as funny. This whole situation is so cliche and ridiculous. Let him go, Asmo." He started to protest, but shut up when she turned to the offending demon. "Get the fuck away from me. But trust that if you try this shit again I won't need Asmo's help to castrate you." As the guy scuttled away in shame, all of the adrenaline in Aisling's evaporated, and she leaned heavily on Asmo with a sigh.

"Come, kitten. Let's get you a drink and let you gather yourself, " Asmo led you to a dark corner where there were a few booths and made sure you were on the inside by the wall. "Solomon, would you be a dear and get her something humans can safely drink?"

As Solomon headed towards the bar, Simeon seemed to read her mind, saying, "I'll go join him. You trust me with your drink?" At Aisling's nod, he smiled and headed off to find the sorcerer. Asmo looked a bit perplexed.

"You don't trust Solomon?"

"Whatever gave you that impression? Are my facial expressions talking out loud again?"

"Well, if you can sass like that I guess you're feeling okay. But really, why?"

"To be honest? No clue. He just seems shady as fuck. "

"You live with DEMONS. "

"I know, I know. But I trust you all far more than him. Couldn't tell you why. "

She started to say more, but Solomon and Simeon returned with a round of drinks. Solomon wasn't TERRIBLE, per se, and the four of them had a lot of laughs. She was able to have a good time in his company, but she didn't think she'd ever be able to count him as a true friend. Still, the night was still young and after the crash of dealing with That Fucking Walnut **™** Aisling was starting to feel antsy again. "I don't know about y'all but I'm ready to dance some more!" She exclaimed. Asmo looked a bit pensive about her going back out, so instead of arguing she just climbed over his lap and out of the booth. Simeon held out a hand to steady her, and off she went, dragging the angel along.

They found the few demons they'd been with before, and she felt even worse about how she'd never given them a chance, because they all seemed to be on their guard about anyone else getting too close to her. Maybe it was actual concern, maybe it was fear of Asmo and his brothers, but either way it felt nice. A few minutes after they got out there, she felt a slim body press against her back, and large hands on her hips. She started to stiffen, but Simeon seemed relaxed despite her company, so she figured it had to be Asmo. He leaned down to murmur in her ear, "Hello kitten. I figured it was my turn with you tonight."

She knew he meant dancing, or at least mostly meant dancing, but something about him essentially **purring** in her ear, pressed against her body, made a shiver run through her at his words. For months she'd been rebuffing his advances and letting his innuendos and naughty suggestions roll off of her, but that didn't mean she didn't want him. She had eyes. She knew how gorgeous he was. And sometimes she was just so tempted to give in.

When they first arrived at the club, he'd insinuated that Aisling was his. She'd ignored it at the time, but the thought of him having a claim on her was titillating. Plus how he'd intervened with the grabby demon. She thought maybe that was a glimpse of what he might have been like as an angel, full of righteous anger. The whole night was getting her more and more riled up, and Asmo grinding against her while his hands roamed the soft velvet of her dress was not helping her keep her resolve. A song came on with a particularly dark, thumping beat, and Asmo shifted so one of his thighs was between hers, so they were dancing just that much more closely together.

The feel and smell of Asmo, the lyrics and beat of the song, the energy in the club- it was all unraveling her. Simeon must have noticed something because he merely gave a wink and a wave before dragging Solomon elsewhere. As a new song started, just as dark and sexy as the first, she decided to just stop fighting and enjoy it. She was sure it wouldn't take more than a crook of her finger to get Asmo to fuck her, but she wanted to toy with him a bit.

She ran her hands up the arms surrounding her, eventually snaking one around his neck to pull him down more. She felt more than heard him groan, and jumped a bit at the unexpected drag of teeth on her neck. She tipped her head to the side, giving him more room to nip at her throat. Grabbing one of his hands, she dragged it up to her breast, before slipping her hand behind her back to tease at the erection he'd been grinding into her backside. He inhaled sharply and whirled her around to face him, quickly thrusting his thigh between hers again.

"Don't toy with me, Aisling. There's only so much teasing a demon can take."

"I don't know what you're talking about, " she answered with a smirk.

He nipped at her neck again, chuckling as goosebumps broke out on her skin. "Is that right? You're just a sweet, innocent angel?"

"That's right."

"I might be more inclined to believe you if I couldn't practically taste your arousal."

She pulled him to her and gave him a deep kiss, before whispering in his ear. "Do you want to actually taste it?"

With a hitch in his breath, he froze. After a stunned moment, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the dark hallway they'd stopped in when they arrived. He pinned her against the wall with his body, arms caging her in. "Please tell you mean that. If you're just teasing me I think you've gone a little too far."

Giving him another slow and dirty kiss, she said, "I mean it, Asmo. I want you to touch me. Or taste me or fuck me... or any and all of the above. I don't fucking care, I just want you."

He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and slid one hand under her dress until he reached her damp panties. Slipping one finger under the lacy fabric, he found that she was positively sopping wet. "Oh fuck, you're already so wet. Shit. This is going to be a hell of a night, isn't it?" He lifted his wet finger and licked her juices off of it, closing his eyes in pleasure. "And I was right- you're delicious." He unwrapped her legs from his waist, somehow managing to get them on his shoulders as he knelt without ever having to set her feet down. At first she felt a little unsteady, but as he pulled the crotch of her panties to the side with his teeth and sucked on her clit, she forgot to be nervous. Besides, he was stronger than he looked.

The way her legs draped over his shoulders pushed her dress up to her hip, and his large hands gripped and kneaded at her ass as he ate her out. She looked down at him, her hands making a mess out of his hair, and found her dress was hiding his face below his eyes. When their gazes locked, it was impossible for Aisling to look away. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought he was trying to use his gaze to charm her. Instead he was doing it with his clever lips and tongue, alternating between licking deep into her channel or sucking at her clit. She writhed on his shoulders, already so revved up that it was taking no time at all for her to peak. She cried out as she came, grinding into his face with a shout. He stood up, finally letting her feet to the floor, steadying her as she waited for her legs to work, and using his fingers to wipe her cum off of his face.

"You made a mess of me. That was so fantastic, kitten. I can't wait to actually get inside you, feel you so hot and soft around me. I can't remember the last time I was this desperate. " He rocked against her, letting her feel his erection, before lifting her to put her legs around his waist again. He leaned in to kiss her, and as their tongues tangled one of his hands crept under skirt again. He gently entered her with one finger, and at her enthusiastic response quickly moved to two. Pumping his fingers in and out of her dripping pussy, he moved to nip and suckle at her neck again, so he could hear her breathy sighs and moans. Holding her up with just his body, he used his free hand to fondle her breast. He could feel how hard and tight her nipples were, and as his mouth worked his way to her collarbone, his hand teased at her breast. Abruptly he straightened up. "You aren't wearing a bra, are you?"

"I couldn't find a strapless one I liked."

"You minx! You are positively NAUGHTY and I love it." With that he pulled the top of her dress down on one side, just enough to free her nipple. He wrapped his lips around it, and found her to be exceptionally responsive. He gently scraped his teeth along the delicate skin, and her moans got louder, her motions more insistent.

"Asmo, I'm gonna cum again. Oh fuck..." He got an idea and, after toying with her a bit more, he bit her nipple at the same moment that he shoved two fingers into her roughly, curling them against her soft walls. She cried out loudly enough that Asmo thought they might actually get heard over the music, despite how far down the hall they were. She pressed his head to her breast, keeping him there to suck and nip at her peak as she rode his fingers through her climax. When she calmed down and released him, he lifted his fingers to his lips again, savoring her flavor. He was definitely going to have to make sure this wasn't his only night with her. She reached her hands between their bodies, trying to get at his pants.

"Come on Asmo, I need your cock in me."

"I'm not fucking you here."

"At least let me blow you then. I'll suck your cock to get the edge off." "How drunk are you? Not that I don't love you begging for me to fill you, but this is wholly unlike you."

"I'm not drunk. Simeon didn't get me alcohol. I just decided to stop pretending that I don't want you to fuck me into next year." She wiggled so he would put her on her feet, and when he let go of her she dropped to her knees, undoing the button on his pants. "Now come on Asmo, please?"

"No. I am taking you home. We can fuck as much as you want there but I insist on having you all to myself this first time." He straightened her dress, fixed his pants, and stalked off to the exit, Aisling excitedly stumbling along to keep up. As soon as they got outside, Asmo pulled out the demon form, scooped her up and flew away. "I'm sorry, I just can't wait for slower methods."

When they finally got home and in his room, Aisling sat on the edge of his bed and beckoned him to stand between her knees. She made quick work of his pants and shoved them down, thrilled to notice he was going commando. Her small hands were nowhere near big enough to hold him, so she had to wrap both of them around his thick cock. She licked him from root to tip, suckling at the head. For a few minutes she simply played, licking every inch of her new treat and trying every trick she knew with her tongue. Looking up at him, eyes wide and tongue out, Asmo thought she looked like the perfect dichotomy of wicked and innocent.

She wrapped her lips around him and started to slowly take him into her mouth. He threw his head back, shutting his eyes against the sinful picture she created. She couldn't fit much of him into her mouth, but she more than made up for it with her wicked tongue, and the hands she used on the parts she couldn't fit. She bobbed her mouth and pumped her hands in tandem, twisting in just the right way. He buried his fingers in her hair, just feeling the soft strands as he was taken for a ride. When he did finally open his eyes he'd almost shot off immediately. She was an absolute mess- face red, saliva building up around her mouth and running down her chin, eyes watering from the sheer size of him. He pulled out abruptly, and she gave a little whine of protest. He leaned into her, forcing her to lay back on the bed as he prowled up her body and stole a kiss from those deliciously red lips.

"No need to be upset, my sweet. Not that I dont absolutely adore how much you love having my cock in your mouth, but I think we can do better than that, right?" She gave a frantic nod at his words, hips bucking up to his as she tried to get him inside her. He pinned her down, dragging his cock along the crotch of her soaking wet panties, watching as the sensation drove her practically to tears before he tore them off and slid home.

Aisling felt like she'd been set on fire. Or maybe it was a fever dream. There was absolutely no way sex could feel this good before they even got to the main event. Her whole body was taut; a bowstring ready to snap at any moment. Fuck. She was so desperate for his touch that she was starting to feel like she'd imagined her earlier orgasm. He felt amazing as he filled her. His cock was so hot inside, so big she thought she'd could feel every centimeter as he thrust, every part of her filled to capacity. "Asmo... Asmo you feel so fucking good. I love your cock. I can't... mmmmm..." her speech devolved into gasps and moans of pleasure, peppered with his name, and it drove him wild.

He lifted her shoulders up enough to tug the top of the dress down, so he could properly worship her breasts as he fucked her. The incident at The Fall told him that her nipples were extremely sensitive, and he planned to exploit that to the fullest, nipping and sucking at the hard nubs until they were red and swollen. He kept one hand on whichever breast he wasn't currently worrying with his teeth, and when he shifted up onto his knees, she looked thoroughly ravished. The flush creeping down her chest was just such a lovely shade of pink. He raised her legs and draped them over his arms, giving him a better angle as his thrusts got harder. Since he was out of reach, her hands roamed everywhere she could find something to touch. Gliding along the velvet of her dress, fisted in her hair, grasping the sheets with a death grip as her orgasm neared. Her breasts bounced with every thrust and it made his mouth water as he watched.

"Shit Asmo, I'm gonna cum again. Just like that. Right there!"

"Yeah? You're gonna cum on my cock like a good girl? Just look at you. You look absolutely wrecked, and it's because of me." She moaned at his words, bringing her hands up to play with her nipples. "Fuck yes. Play with your tits. I love how responsive they are, how much it makes you need me. They're gorgeous."

"I want... you to fuck them... sometime. Ooooh fuuuccck."

"Oh I want that too. Want to cover them in my cum and mark you as mine." He cut off with a groan as she tightened around him. "You like that idea? You want me fuck your tits until I cum on your skin? I could do that. Cover you in my scent so everyone knows you belong to me."

As he talked, he used his thumb to play with her clit. The touches, his voice, it was all too much and her whole body tightened as she came. She cried out, arching her back as he slammed into her. He let go of one of her legs so he could lean down and kiss her, and she took the opportunity to rake her nails down his back. Apparently, he hadn't been kidding when he said his back was sensitive. Just her nails on his back sent him over the edge, giving one last hard thrust and biting her shoulder as he emptied himself into her.

As they're bodies calmed, Asmo pulled out and dramatically flopped to his back next to her. "You know darling, sex with you might be almost as good as sex with me."

"High praise, I think."

"Absolutely! You know no one can equal **me** , but you would if it was possible."

Aisling just chuckled as she sat up and started pulling off the remnants of her outfit. As she pulled off her boots, her feet suddenly reminded her that she was not used to being in such high heels. Asmo saw her wince and pulled her legs to him, peeling off her thigh high stockings and running his hands soothingly down her legs.

"You know, this was not how I'd envisioned our first time together."

"No? How did you think it would go?"

"I had it all planned out to be soft and romantic. Candles and a bath, massages, etc. Soft lovemaking to make me irresistible to you."

"Clearly you're already irresistible to me Asmo, or we wouldn't be here. I wouldn't say no to a massage though, " Aisling wiggled her toes at him.

"I'll do better than that, kitten. Let me run us a bath," Asmo ran his fingers along the delicate skin of her ankle. He lifted her leg and started placing gentle kisses at her ankle and working his way up. "Let me pamper and relax you, and we can start all over again. Let's see how many times I can make you cum tonight. Let me ruin you for everyone else."

At her wide-eyed nod, he stripped off the last of his clothes and headed toward his bathroom. As she watched his gorgeous backside, she thought, _I've got a hell of a night in store for me. I can't wait._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved! Have another chapter!
> 
> But that really is it for this fic. Never fear, I have more ideas swirling around in my noggin, but probably not more Asmo for a bit. The twins' birthday is in a couple days and I want to post something for that, plus I have a Satan longfic in the works. 
> 
> I do plan on doing at least one fic for all of them. Maybe even sneak in some Solomon and/or Simeon. Probably some Diavolo because YES DADDY. 
> 
> I'm a complete devildom thot and I have zero regrets.

Asmodeus set about the task of running the perfect bath. He decided on his favorite milk and honey bath salts, lit a few candles, and hoped he wasn't about to melt her skin off. When he returned to his room, Aisling had fallen asleep. He considered leaving her there and letting her rest while he bathed, but she at least needed to get her makeup off. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he stroked her hair, softly calling her name. They'd shared a bed plenty of times, and he'd always thought she was adorable when waking, but this was a completely new experience. He had no qualms about sleeping nude, but she'd always insisted on pajamas. This was the first time he was getting a good look at her naked form, and watching her hair pool around her head as she stretched, smiling softly at him, made the impulse to kiss her impossible to resist.

He'd intended to just give her a sweet, chaste kiss but her hands went straight to his hair and he just had to deepen the kiss, leaning over her more fully. She nipped his bottom lip and he almost lost all resolve to pamper her instead of simply fucking her again. He was sure she'd be okay with that. But as she shifted to make room for him, he noticed her wincing, and that made his decision for him. Giving her a quick peck on the lips, he stood and scooped her up in a bridal carry. "Come on, love. I promised you pampering _before_ more sex."

"You know I know how to walk, right?"

"Too bad. Pampering you means carrying you to your bath, my lady."

"My lady? Ooh I got a promotion!"

Setting her in the tub, Asmo tried schooling his features into something like a scowl, "Watch your sass, young lady, or you won't get your massage."

"Oh it's YOUNG lady now? A second ago I was nobility! Make up your mind! And while you're at it, get your fine ass in this tub."

Asmo glanced behind himself into the mirror and smirked. "It is rather fine, isn't it?"

"Yes, you're gorgeous. Get in here."

With an amused roll of his eyes, Asmo stepped into the tub and situated himself behind Aisling. Her long curls danced in the water around them, tickling his skin, and he decided to start with her hair. She let out a pleased little hum as his fingers worked their magic on her scalp, and she wiggled a bit to get closer. The next few minutes were spent in comfortable silence as he washed and conditioned her hair, but when he moved on to washing her body, he noticed a hitch in her breath and started getting excited. He gently scrubbed at her arms with his loofah, but she started to squirm against him. When she let out a soft moan as he moved to her chest, he abandoned the loofah and simply used his hands to spread the body wash. He cupped her breasts in his large hands and gently toyed with her nipples. "Do you have any idea how good your skin feels like this? All soft and slippery."

She moved against him, sliding his erection along her back. "Yeah I think I have an idea."

His hands continued their journey as he peppered her neck with chaste kisses. Maneuvering himself out from behind her, he moved around to have better access to her legs. She scooted back to lounge against the tub as he washed each one, rubbing his hands in gentle circles until they reached the apex of her thighs. He lifted her hips out of the water just enough to wash between her legs, feeling his heartbeat quicken at her soft moans. After giving himself a perfunctory wash, he rinsed them both off and prepared to return to the bed.

"What, I don't get to feel you up in the bath?" She asked.

"Oh sweetheart, we'll never get out if you start touching me. I promise you'll like what's in store."

He quickly dried off and grabbed a soft, fluffy towel for her before pulling her out of the tub. He tried to keep his touches chaste just long enough to dry her off, but as he knelt to dry her legs, he couldn't help but notice he was at just the right height to take one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. Gasping, she immediately grabbed his head to hold him against her. He worried at her breast for a bit, lazily stroking his hardness, before scooping her up and rushing back into his bedroom.

"I can't take anymore. You need to lie on your stomach and be still, or else you won't get to enjoy what I have for you," he said as he reached into his nightstand. She rolled onto her stomach, dutifully spread before him so he could easily reach every inch of her skin. She heard the soft snick of a bottle opening, and the sweet smell of strawberries wafted to her, just as he straddled her thighs and started massaging her shoulders. His hands felt heavenly, and Aisling was so turned on it felt like they were leaving trails of heat in their wake. At least, until she realized that's exactly what was happening.

"Asmo, what-?"

"It's edible warming massage oil/lube. I got it from the human realm. Very high end. It feels wonderful, doesn't it? Just wait until it reaches more interesting places. And the best part is I can still taste every inch of you if I want." He paused as his hands finally reached the swell of her ass, kneading for a moment before he continued, voice slightly rougher, "And I definitely want."

Swiping some of the oil between her cheeks, he nestled his cock there as his hands blazed a trail back up towards her shoulders. He gently rocked back and forth, just the barest pressure, but they both moaned as if he'd slipped inside. "You have the most fantastic butt, do you know that? You're always covering it with your baggy sweatshirts and long sweaters. Even your uniform doesn't do it justice." He gave her butt a couple of light snacks, just to watch it jiggle. "Oh I could play here for HOURS, my love."

"Asmo... please..."

"Please, what, Princess?"

"I don't know. I need you."

Moving to her side, he helped her onto her back and retook his place atop her thighs. "You have me, sweetheart. Now, I had planned on a full body massage but quite frankly, you are too fucking sexy. Do you mind if I move things along?"

"Dammit Asmo, just DO something!"

Lowering himself to hover over her, he took control of her mouth as his hands went to her breasts. She buried her hands in his hair, bucking her hips to feel his hard cock against her skin. As their kisses grew deeper and more passionate, his fingers toyed with her nipples, pinching and twisting until they were just this side of painful. The oil left a pleasant heat tingling the buds, and as he moved one hand down between her legs, he lowered his mouth to gently blow on a nipple. The tingling was becoming too much, and just as she was ready to start begging in earnest, he pressed his thumb on her clit and gave her nippled a hard suck. With the oil still setting her nerves aflame, her orgasm was near instantaneous. As she panted and shook, he took the moment to slide his cock into her. The sudden intrusion sent a fresh wave of tremors through her body, and he stilled himself until her orgasm passed and her body calmed.

"Oh that was playing dirty, Asmo," she choked out between shuddering breaths.

"Oh princess, you haven't seen me play dirty yet." He slowly rocked his hips, just the tiniest bit, to give her the sensation of him moving without any real satisfaction. She whimpered and tried tilting her hips to get him deeper, but he held her still as he teased. He dragged his teeth along the length of her neck, stopping now and again to nip at the soft skin. Her breathing grew more ragged as the drag of his skin against hers stoked the fire the oil left on her body. He pulled out almost entirely, and slammed back into, making her shout in ecstasy. He did it a couple more times, before timing his thrust with a pinch of her nipple. Immediately she crashed over the edge, limbs wrapping around him like a vise as she bit his shoulder. It took everything in him not to just let loose and chase his release, but he HAD promised to ruin her. He wanted to make certain no one could ever measure up against him, because he needed her in his bed forever, if at all possible.

"Oh sweetheart, I love how sensitive your tits are. I wonder if I could make you come just from playing with them."

She blushed and mumbled something unintelligible into his neck.

"What was that, honey?"

"I SAID... **it'shappenedbefore**."

"Oh REALLY? Do tell," he punctuated his statement with a sharp thrust, burying himself as far as he could go and starting a deep, dirty, slow grind of his hips.

"Um... it doesn't happen a... _fuck_... a lot. But sometimes... _shit that feels good_... um... sometimes when I've used nipple clamps... _oh **fuck me**_..."

A shudder ran through him as she spoke, and slowly he picked up his pace. "Oh my. You're a **naughty** kitten, aren't you! We'll have to... _mmm_... revisit that... another time." The thought of playing with her like that, maybe even tying her up, made all thoughts of "slow" go out the window. He pinned her hands beside her head, lacing his fingers with hers, and let their mouths crash together once more. His thrusts got faster and harder, and their kisses stopped being kisses as much as they were shared moans and whines of pleasure. Her legs were still wrapped around him, her hands gripping his his tightly, her hips rising to meet his increasingly erratic thrusts.

"Asmo... I'm gonna come... _oh fuck_... I'm gonna come on your cock... **_FUUUUUUCK_**!!!" Her teeth sinking into his shoulder once more, coupled with the way her pussy contracted around him as she came, sent him hurdling to his own release. His blood felt like it was on fire, rushing through his veins. His entire body trembled with the force of his orgasm. As he finally calmed, he let go of her hands and placed gentle kisses on her face.

"That was un-fucking-real, princess."

When he pulled out and rolled to his side, she went into the bathroom to clean up. He was looking forward to snuggling up to her and having a good sleep, when he noticed she had come back in the room and was preparing to put her dress back on. "Aisling, what are you doing?"

She turned to him, confused, "Um.. getting dressed?"

"I see that. But why?"

"Because I don't want to walk to my room naked?"

Asmo sat up, looking dejected. "You don't want to stay here?"

"I... didn't think you'd want me to."

"Why wouldn't I want a night of naked cuddles with my favorite human?"

"I guess I just figured that you got what you wanted. I'm not a challenge anymore, so you don't need me in your way."

Asmo bolted out of bed, demon form emerging, and stalked up to her until she had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes. His eyes glittered dangerously, his wings twitching in annoyance. "Is that really how you see me? You really think I just wanted to fuck and run? That you were a _conquest_?! I get that I'm a ho but _really_? You think I'd do that to **_YOU_**?!"

"I'm sorry Asmo. It's just... I'm not special. I'm just human. And not a great specimen of one either. I'm just me. So why wouldn't you just want a quick fuck?"

At her words, the fight seemed to leave him. His wings sagged, and his face rivaled that of a kicked puppy. He pulled her close, wrapping her in a tight hug and planting a kiss in her hair. "Oh Princess. You're not _just_ human. You're **my** human. You're the **best** human. And I happen to love _just_ you."

She stiffened in his arms, tilting her head back to try and see his face. "You what?"

Taking her face in his hands, he covered her with butterfly kisses. "I said" _kiss_ "that I love" _kiss_ "you." _Kiss kiss kiss_ "And just so we're clear, I mean that I am unabashedly, irrevocably, unreservedly heads over heels **in** love with you, silly kitten." He watched as a blinding smile overtook her face. "Now, no more talk of leaving or challenges or the like, okay?" At her nod, he picked her up and carried her back to bed. Once they were comfortably cuddled together, he let himself start to drift off.

"Asmo?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you too, you know." 

Asmo smiled to himself, "I do now, sweetheart."

"And Asmo?"

"Yes, love?"

"I request hot morning sex... on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Keep the demon form out."

Asmo growled low in his throat at the idea of her stroking his horns, or touching his sensitive wings. "You really **are** a naughty kitten, aren't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Aisling's dress- https://bit.ly/3aa04Wt
> 
> ~~This is officially a completed story, just a one off. However, the ending did leave some wiggle room for a continuation if there's interest in it.~~
> 
> I've started a second chapter, it's about halfway done. I was going to finish it tonight but the new event started so we'll see. Next couple of days for sure!


End file.
